Everything and Nothing
by Sends
Summary: Kalau ia bisa melihat dari balik lensa kameranya, apakah aku jg boleh melihat dari balik jendela ini? Masihkah ada harapan untukku? Tapi kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

_**Prolog...**_

Jalanan sepi.

Langit gelap.

Aku merapatkan mantel hangatku, namun tubuh ini terus menggigil. Bukan hanya karena musim dingin akan segera datang, tapi karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Aku melihat keluar melalui jendelaku. Satu-satunya akses yang menghubungkanku dengan kehidupan di luar sana. Perasaan hampa menyeruak dalam dadaku.

Sebesar apapun usahaku, sekeras apapun perjuanganku, hari itu akan tiba. Saat dimana aku harus kehilangan semuanya. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Masih adakah harapan di dalam dunia?

Masihkah ada harapan merekah, kala rasa tak lagi menjadi petuah? Masihkah bisa aku beroleh cahaya dari lentera merah? Hidupku yang nelangsa membuat mereka resah.

Kalau ia bisa melihat dari balik lensa kameranya, apakah aku juga boleh melihat dari balik jendela ini? Selama aku bisa tetap tinggal di sini dan melihat dunia, aku rela tetap menjadi seperti ini. Tapi mengapa semua berakhir seperti ini?

Tuhan, andaikata Engkau masih berkenan. Izinkanlah aku menutup buku ini dengan kata 'selesai'. Izinkanlah aku menyelesaikan kisahku dengan sempurna.

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Oh ya, dalam fic ini, saya menjadikan Kurapika sebagai seorang perempuan. Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada teman saya Whitypearl, dalam membantu saya memilih judul.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*


	2. 15 November

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

15 November :

Mereka semua memintaku untuk menuliskan apapun yang aku rasakan dalam buku ini.

Bodoh!

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti. Aku takut! Aku tidak mau mati!

Mereka pasti sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan. Sakit, lelah, menderita, hampa... Aku hancur!

Ah, tidak. Tunggu sebent-

-OoO-

Aku sendiri lagi...

Ibu sudah pulang. Dokter yang selalu menanganiku juga baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Tentu saja setelah mimisanku berhenti.

Kian hari waktu itu terasa semakin dekat. Kata dokter, aku masih bisa bertahan lima sampai tujuh tahun lagi. Aku masih ingat hari itu. Saat itu aku masih berusia 17 tahun. Usia yang masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Menghadapi kematian seorang diri.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Kurapika. Selama kau terus berjuang kau akan terus hidup," kata dokter padaku.

Ibu dan ayah menatapku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lirih. Aku tahu mereka hanya berusaha menghiburku. "Kau dengar itu, Kurapika? Kau akan terus hidup. Tidak semua penderita Leukemia akan menghadapi kematian."

Aku mencibir dalam hati. Mereka pikir aku bodoh! Mereka pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan senyum palsu mereka! Aku benci dunia! Aku benci kebohongaaaaaannn! Hampir 90% penderita kanker darah akan mati.

Sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan tiga tahunku. Usiaku sudah 20 tahun, dan penyakit ini rasanya telah menggerogoti seluruh kehidupanku. Penyakit nista ini sudah mengambil alih atas seluruh hidupku!

Masa mudaku tidak bahagia. Penuh dengan duka-nestapa. Hari-hariku diisi dengan tangis kesedihan. Hidup berpindah dari rumah sakit ke rumah sakit lainnya. Sampai akhirnya aku menetap di rumah sakit ini. Karena menurut orang tuaku, rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit terbaik dalam penanganan Leukemia.

Tanganku sudah mulai lelah menuliskan seluruh kisah yang telah kutuliskan ini. Aku ingin beristirahat. Mungkin aku akan mati. Ataukah tidak?

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin aku menulis semua yang aku rasakan dalam buku ini. Apa mereka ingin mengetahui penderitaan yang kurasakan sebelum mati?

Aku tidak mau memikirkan ini lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur. Setelah aku bangun nanti, ibu mungkin akan datang.

-OoO-

Saat aku bangun, ibu sudah ada di kamarku. Ia sedang merapikan meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjangku.

"Ibu," panggilku.

Ibu menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa lapar? Ibu sudah menyiapkan sup kesukaanmu."

Ya, berat badanku sudah menurun secara drastis sejak penyakit mengerikan ini mengendalikan hidupku. Kerap kali teman-temanku menyindirku dengan kata bulat, besar, dan sindiran-sindiran lainnya. Tapi, sekarang semua berbeda. Aku seperti kerangka manusia yang masih hidup. Ini sedikit berlebihan, karena sesungguhnya aku tidak sekurus itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Kurapika?" Ibu bertanya padaku seraya memberikan semangkuk sup padaku. "Kau bisa menuliskan semuanya pada buku itu. Kalau buku itu sudah habis terpakai, kau tinggal memintanya lagi pada ibu."

Aku terdiam memandangi mangkuk supku. "Apa ibu yakin aku masih bisa menyelesaikan buku itu? Aku sendiri tidak yakin."

"Kau bisa."

Suara bariton terdengar dari arah pintu kamarku. Ibu dan aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda di sana. Dia adalah dokter yang selama ini menanganiku. Namanya Leorio. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku bersama seorang suster asistennya. Ada perasaan benci dan muak saat melihat berbagai macam obat-obatan yang di bawa oleh suster itu.

"Kau harus minum obat kalau kau ingin sembuh," dokter itu menambahkan. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu dalam menuliskan buku itu?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku sudah mulai menuliskannya."

Ibu menyikutku. "Kurapika, jawab dengan baik."

Aku terus menunduk. Mungkin aku terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Lagi pula semua orang pasti akan bersikap sepertiku kalau mereka tahu kalau hidupnya akan berakhir.

Dokter itu menungguiku sampai aku menghabiskan supku. Setelah itu ia memaksaku meminum obat. Aku sudah tidak ingin menuliskannya lebih panjang lagi. Aku sudah lelah menuliskan ini semua.

Ah! Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menuliskan beberapa kisah lagi sebelum tidur. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada hari kelulusanku. Saat itu aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihanku pada siapa pun. Padahal sehari setelah itu aku akan menjalani rangkaian proses yang entah apa agar aku bisa sembuh.

Aku ingat sekarang! Sehari setelah kelulusanku, aku menjalani terapi induksi. Terapi untuk membunuh sel-sel penyakit terkutuk ini dari dalam darahku. Sayangnya terapi ini tidak membunuh semua sel-sel penyakit Leukemiaku, sehingga membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut.

Ayah pernah berkata kepadaku, "Kalau kau yakin kau bisa sembuh, maka kau pun akan sembuh."

Ya. Itu adalah kata-kata penguatan dari pihak orang yang sehat. Bukan dari orang yang akan menghadapi kematian. Dan sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tidak menguatkanku. Kata-kata itu seperti doa yang akan mengiringiku menuju alam baka.

Dulu aku berani menaruh harapan pada setiap rangkaian pengobatan yang aku jalani. Aku berharap bisa segera sembuh. Aku berharap masa mudaku akan kembali sempurna. Tidak hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ini. Tapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa berharap pada manusia. Tidak... Itu mustahil...

Bill Gates pernah berkata, "jika Anda terlahir dalam kemiskinan itu bukanlah kesalahan Anda, tapi jika Anda mati dalam kemiskinan itu adalah kesalahan Anda."

Bagaimana denganku? Aku terlahir dengan penyakit bawaan ini. Itu memang bukan kesalahanku. Tapi jika aku mati karena penyakit ini, apa itu adalah salahku?

Sebaiknya aku menyudahi semua ini. Sudah sangat malam. Ini adalah semua kejadian yang aku alami, pikirkan dan rasakan sepanjang hari ini. Bila masih ada waktu, kesempatan dan hidup, aku akan menuliskan semuanya.

Selamat malam semua...

P.S: Ingatkan aku untuk meminta ibu memindahkanku ke dekat jendela.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Momoyukii: Terima kasih reviewnya. Anda yang baru pulang, sepertinya ini memang unsur kesengajaan saya *plak* hahaha.. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Whitypearl: Thanks reviewnya. Ya, lain kali akan sy buat lebih rapi, biar mata semut(?) Bisa membacanya dengan lebih baik *ngeeek* *digiling*

Natsu: Ini sdh di update. Hahaha.

Nekomata: Maaf yang sebelumnya itu kependekan, karena saya hanya membuat prolognya. Semoga kali ini lebih panjang. Fic ini saya buat berbentuk buku harian, sehingga tidak sepanjang fic-fic seperti biasanya. Terima kasih telah membaca fic sy.

Aihara Aya: Thanks reviewnya, ini sdh di update.


	3. 20 November

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

20 November :

Sudah lama aku tidak mengisi buku ini lagi. Kuharap ibu dan dokter cerewet itu tidak memarahiku. Sebaiknya aku menuliskan kejadian yang terjadi padaku selama lima hari ini sekaligus. Dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Hn, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menuliskan banyak. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa di tuliskan oleh penderita Leukemia sepertiku? Mungkin aku harus menuliskan tentang bagaimana pegalnya punggungku saat harus terus berbaring sepanjang hari.

Lupakan semua itu. Aku ingat kejadian menarik lainnya.

Pada tanggal 16 November, aku meminta ibuku memindahkan letak ranjangku. Selama ini ranjangku berada jauh dari letak jendela. Aku melihat dunia! Meski pun masih terhalang dengan kaca jendelaku, tapi aku sudah merasa cukup senang. Seandainya aku masih bisa sembuh, aku ingin bisa berlari keluar. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak aku terpenjara di kamar rumah sakit dengan aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung.

Hari itu aku melihat pantulan samar diriku melalui kaca jendela. Aku baru menyadari betapa besarnya perubahanku. Tubuhku terlihat menyusut dan wajahku pucat pasi. Astaga! Demi apapun yang pernah ada, siapa gerangan gadis yang kulihat itu? Benarkah itu diriku?

Dalam lima hari ini, aku mulai sadar. Kehadiran buku ini tidak hanya untuk mengontrol perkembanganku, tapi juga untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kesepianku. Dengan adanya buku ini, aku jadi memiliki aktivitas lain selain berbaring, tidur, dan menangis.

Pernah aku bertanya kepada dokter Leorio. Aku bertanya mengapa aku tidak diizinkan memiliki benda-benda elektronik. Dengan begitu aku akan jadi lebih tenang, dan aku tidak mungkin merasa bosan.

"Itu tidak baik untukmu," jawab dokter itu.

Aku hanya terdiam.

-OoO-

Aku kembali duduk menangis di kamar rumah sakit setelah menjalani pemeriksaan rutinku. Isakan tangisku bergema di seluruh ruangan. Aku tidak kuat melihat penyakit ini bersarang di dalam tubuhku. Penyakit ini menyebalkan! Dia membuat kedua orang tuaku bersedih. Dan yang paling utama dia merenggut hidupku, masa mudaku.

Pada tanggal 18 aku kembali menjalani terapi. Setelah itu hari-hariku tetap sama saja seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tetap kelabu...

Tanggal 19 November, aku duduk menatap dunia luar dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya pada hari itu aku ingin sekali menuliskan semua perasaanku pada bukuku. Sayang aku mengurungkan niat. Bila aku menuliskannya pun, isinya hanya kekesalan, kekecewaan, dan ketakutan. Begitu pikirku.

Tapi entah dari mana aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menuliskan bukuku pada hari ini. Aku berpikir sejenak, dan mendapatkan jawabannya. Apa kalian pernah merasa tertarik pada sesuatu? Mungkin pada barang, aktivitas, musik, film, atau seseorang? Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan yang terlihat dari balik jendelaku.

Kemarin, sesaat setelah suster meninggalkan ruanganku, aku kembali menatap dunia luar. Kala itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Aku yang malang, tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi.

Aku melihat seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam jabrik. Bocah kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia. Ia sedang bermain di taman dengan anjingnya. Kalau kuperkirakan, usianya adalah 12 tahun. Aku tersenyum lirih. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benakku. Anak itu bermain di luar sementara aku di sini terpenjara dalam ketakutan. Anak itu tidak kesepian dan aku harus tinggal dalam kesunyian. Sungguh naas hidupku.

Belum selesai dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatifku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dering telepon. Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku menjawab telepon. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo," sapaku.

Awalnya tidak satu suara pun terdengar. Hanya terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana. Aku berpikir kalau orang itu salah sambung. Tapi ternyata tidak, karena ia tahu namaku.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kurapika?"

"Si-siapa kau? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Orang dari seberang sana terdiam lagi, seakan memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu."

Aku tidak mau membalas perkataannya. Jujur saja aku sudah tidak ingat berapa orang yang menangis untukku saat pertama kali mengetahui penyakit yang aku derita, lalu setelah itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Sudah cukup. Mereka semua manusia rendah! Hina! Saat aku masih sehat, mereka dengan senang hati ada bersamaku dalam suka-duka. Tapi kemana mereka saat aku hampir saja menghadapi kematian? Tidak ada. Mereka semua pergi entah kemana. Bahkan batang hidungnya pun tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Orang itu berkata lagi, "sebaiknya kau matikan saja teleponnya. Lain kali akan aku hubungi lagi. Beristirahatlah."

Aku mendengar telepon diletakkan, namun belum dimatikan. Jadi, aku menunggu hingga orang itu mematikan teleponnya lebih dulu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selain suara isak tangisnya.

Aku kebingungan dan langsung mematikan telepon. Selama tiga tahun ini, orang yang pernah menangis untukku hanyalah keluargaku. Lalu siapa dia sebenarnya? Itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Dua fakta yang aku ketahui. Yang pertama, dia adalah seorang perempuan. Yang kedua, dia bukan ibuku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang itu adalah salah satu temanku, karena itu adalah salah satu kejadian yang paling mustahil yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku kembali melihat keluar jendela. Kali ini aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam membawa kamera. Dia mengarahkan kameranya pada bocah berambut hitam tadi, lalu langsung mengambil gambarnya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat puas setelah melihat hasil yang ia dapat. Namun, ia terlihat terpaku beberapa lama pada hasil fotonya. Aku tidak tahu alasan ia terdiam seperti itu. Setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah kirinya, ia segera berjalan pergi.

Harus aku akui, pemuda itu lucu. Apa kataku tadi? Lucu. Tidak, dia tampan. Ehm. Mungkin begitu maksudku.

-OoO-

"Kau mungkin bisa kembali pulang besok," kata dokter Leorio padaku. "Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dimana pun aku berada semua akan sama saja. Aku pasti akan terkurung sendirian di kamar," jawabku.

"Kau pasti kesepian."

Aku melihat dokter Leorio mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memeriksa infusku. "Kau tidak makan lagi? Kata suster kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangmu. Apa perutmu terasa nyeri?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Rasanya hambar," balasku dengan malas. "Tapi perutku memang selalu terasa nyeri."

"Jadi kau mau makan apa? Kau harus makan walau hanya sedikit." tanya dokter kepadaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala yang cepat.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihat seorang anak kecil di luar sana. Dia sedang bermain dengan anjingnya. Aku iri padanya," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Siapa? Gon?"

Aku melirik dokter itu. "Kau tahu dia?"

"Bocah 12 tahun berambut jabrik hitam? Apa dia yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Ya. Sepertinya dia. Aku iri pada anak itu. Dia bisa bebas bermain di luar sana tanpa beban. Sementara aku di sini tanpa harapan."

Dokter tersenyum. "Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya kemari. Tapi Poci tidak akan diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, kau harus selalu berhati-hati. Ingat minum banyak vitamin, dan jangan sampai terluka."

-OoO-

Sekarang pukul 20:55 tanggal 20 November. Ibu dan ayah memintaku untuk tidur beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi aku masih belum lelah. Oleh sebab itu, akan lebih baik kalau aku melanjutkan menuliskan buku ini.

Aku sudah pulang. Kini aku bisa kembali beristirahat di kamarku yang nyaman. Tidak ada lagi bau obat yang menusuk indera penciumanku. Yang tercium hanyalah bau parfumku. Bau ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku masih memiliki harapan yang besar untuk sembuh. Tapi itu sudah kejadian yang sangat lama.

Oh ya. Tadi pagi, sebelum meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keluar jendela lagi. Dia ada di sana. Pemuda berambut hitam kemarin. Aku sedikit bingung melihatnya berjalan mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak. Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Pemuda itu mengendap-endap lalu menyiapkan kameranya. Dalam beberapa hitungan Ia langsung mengabadikan gambar pada kameranya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengendap-endap. Yang aku tahu, dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya itu.

Aku sudah tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Perutku terasa nyeri sekali. Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam dunia. Kalau aku masih sanggup, aku mungkin akan menulis buku ini lagi.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Whitypearl: Thanks reviewnya. Entah mengapa rasanya sy updatenya terlalu cepat -_-

Ginryuumaru: Mungkin maksud Anda buku harian Nayla? Haha saya pikir stylenya memang mirip karena berbentuk buku harian. Tapi, isinya saya jamin akan berbeda. Apa itu sinetron yang Anda maksudkan? Kalau ya, berarti tebakan saya benar. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Momoyukii: Sepertinya Santa akan membakar hadiah natal Anda juga. Hahahaha! Atau paling tidak memasukkan baru kali ke dalam box hadiah Anda. Saya akan membuktikan kalau tebakan Anda seperuhnya salah. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Natsu: haha thanks reviewnya. Kalai Kurapika tidak ada, Kuroro mau sy titipkan di panti jompo saja. Lebih aman, dibandingkan harus sama Natsu. *plak* *diblender*


	4. 27 November

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

27 November :

Besok aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani kemoterapi. Aku sudah tidak ingat ini adalah kemoterapi ke berapa yang kujalani. Sesungguhnya aku sudah lelah menjalani semua ini. Aku tidak akan sembuh. Tapi paling tidak, mungkin semua terapi ini yang memperpanjang umurku.

Aku belajar bersyukur belakangan ini... Entah mengapa, dan entah sejak kapan tepatnya.

Baru saja dokter Leorio memberi kabar buruk bagi orang tuaku. Katanya sel-sel Leukemiaku menumpu pada bagian perutku. Tentu saja ini kabar yang cukup mengguncang kedua orang tuaku.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin Kurapika harus segera melaksanakan kemoterapi lagi," kata dokter. "Kalau kemoterapi ini tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik, kami akan mencoba cara lain."

"Apa masih ada cara lain?"

Suasana hening sesaat. Seakan tidak ada harapan, sekecil apapun itu.

Aku masih menunggu jawaban dari dokter. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin ia repot-repot datang kerumahku hanya untuk membawa kabar buruk, bukan? Dia bisa saja menelepon seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dan aku yakin ada suatu maksud dari kedatangannya kali ini.

Aku yakin... Aku percaya... Masih ada secercah harapan... Mujizat itu nyata...

"Radioterapi," kata dokter memecah keheningan. "Tapi terapi ini memiliki efek yang cukup riskan."

"Apa terapi ini bisa membantu? Maksud kami, apa terapi ini tidak akan memperburuk keadaan?" tanya ayah. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Dan kalau tidak salah, aku sempat melihat mimik wajah ayah berubah khawatir.

"Terapi ini akan membunuh sel-sel Leukemia yang menumpuk. Beberapa efek yang paling sering terjadi adalah kulit menjadi kering, lunak dan kemerah-merahan," dokter mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi paman dan bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Karena presentase kemungkinan terjadinya efek samping tergantung dari intensitas radiasinya."

"Lakukan saja," kataku menyela. Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadaku. Seakan-akan aku baru saja mengatakan hal paling buruk yang pernah terucap.

"Kurapika, apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak mendengar risiko yang harus kau tanggung bila menjalani terapi itu?" ibu membalas dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kulit memerah, kering, rusak, dan sebagainya?" tanyaku balik. "Ayolah ibu. Apakah kulit lebih berharga dari pada kesembuhanku?"

Dan akhirnya, kedua orang tuaku mengizinkan. Dengan syarat, apabila kemoterapi yang akan kujalani besok tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Keputusan itu sudah bulat.

-OoO-

Ketika dokter sudah meninggalkan rumahku, aku masuk kedalam kamar. Aku mencari buku-bukuku selama sekolah dulu. Entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan masa-masa sekolahku. Ketika aku mendapatkan buku-bukuku, mulailah aku bernostalgia. Saat itu aku masih gadis remaja yang naif. Penuh mimpi dan cita-cita.

Manusia bisa merancangkan segala sesuatu. Tapi Tuhanlah yang berhak memutuskan. Semua impian, angan dan harapanku luluh lantak saat hasil diagnosa menyatakan aku mengidap Leukemia. Putus sudah harapanku.

Tapi tidak saat ini. Aku sudah semakin kuat...

Aku melihat coret-coretan kecil pada buku teksku. Membuatku terkenang pada hari dimana aku masih memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat. Hari itu hujan terus turun mengguyur kota. Menghambat berbagai aktivitas.

"Kurapika, Neon, Menchi! Berhenti tertawa!" teriak guruku.

Saat itu kami bertiga menertawakan salah seorang teman kami yang tertidur di kelas. Apa daya, bagi kami itu adalah kejadian lucu. Jadi kami tertawa sepuas hati. Tanpa memerdulikan guru kami yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Setelah ditegur, kami akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan kami dengan menuliskan kalimat-kalimat kami di ujung buku teks kami masing-masing.

Kenangan yang menyenangkan, sekaligus kenangan yang menyakitkan...

Aku membolak-balikkan bukuku lagi. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan hal lain yang lebih menarik. Dan aku menemukannya.

Ternyata aku pernah memperlajari tentang Lekemia dulu. Satu kalimat mengalihkan perhatianku. Tulisan itu kugaris dengan menggunakan tinta berwarna biru. Begitu membaca kalimat itu duniaku seakan bergetar.

_Radioterapi dapat menyebabkan meningkatnya risiko Leukemia._

Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Apapun risikonya, aku akan terus maju. Karena ini adalah keputusan yang telah aku buat. Aku yakin dokter Leorio tidak akan menyesatkanku. Dia dokter yang hebat. Aku percaya padanya.

-OoO-

Sebelum dimarahi oleh dokter, sebaiknya aku menuliskan apa-apa saja yang kualami beberapa hari ini. Yang aku alami adalah mual, kurang napsu makan, nyeri punggung, sakit kepala, dan aku mimisan berkali-kali dalam sehari.

Kadang kala aku bertanya, kenapa darahku tidak kunjung habis? Padahal aku sangat sering mengalami mimisan. Itu mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi memang itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa sembuh. Aku tidak mau sampai sel Leukemia ini membuatku menjadi orang linglung dan kehilangan kontrol atas otak dan ototku. Karena seperti itulah yang akan terjadi pada orang yang mengalami Leukemia akut, terutama orang yang sel Leukemianya menumpuk pada bagian otak.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku juga sempat merasa sakit kepala yang sangat tak tertahankan setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang sama yang menghubungiku di rumah sakit waktu itu. Suaranya sangat lembut. Aku pernah mengingat suara itu. Tapi dimana?

"Halo?" sapa seorang gadis di seberang sana. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau siapa?"

Awalnya gadis itu terdiam kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah lagu. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut, namun dengan terbata-bata. Entah karena ia sedang menahan tangis, ataukan ia memang sedang terisak di sana. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Aku mengingat lagu itu... Tidak salah lagi!

Aku berkata dengan ragu, "Apa kau benar-"

"Ya. Kau sudah ingat? Baguslah. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku."

Setelah menyela kata-kataku, telepon langsung ditutup. Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa teleponnya langsung ditutup? Aku masih ingin meminta penjelasan. Aku mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon tadi, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Tebersit sebuah pertanyaan yang tak mungkin terjawab untuk saat ini. Kenapa kakak kandungku sendiri tidak mau berbicara denganku? Tidakkah dia merindukanku juga?

-OoO-

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dokter Leorio benar-benar membawa seorang bocah kecil ke rumahku. Namanya Gon. Anak yang penuh dengan semangat hidup. Aku yakin semua orang akan senang kepadanya bahkan pada perjumpaan pertamamu dengannya.

"Hai kak. Namaku Gon. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Siapa nama kakak?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurapika."

Gon langsung duduk di sisi ranjangku, lalu menatapku dengan kedua mata besarnya yang menyiratkan semangat. "Kakak juga suka pada Poci?"

"Peliharaanmu itu?" tanyaku balik. "Tentu saja. Aku suka semua hal yang lucu."

"Wah, sayang sekali aku dilarang membawa Poci kemari. Katanya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kakak."

"Ah, ya. Sayang sekali."

Aku bodoh. Aku terlalu memandang anak ini dengan sebelah mata. Kuharap kalian semua percaya padaku. Dia anak yang luar biasa. Kata-kata terakhir yang Gon katakan mengubah cara pandangku.

"Apa kakak masih sakit? Kakak tampak pucat sekali," ujar Gon tiba-tiba.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Orang yang sehat punya seratus keinginan, orang yang sakit hanya punya satu keinginan," lanjut Gon. "Kakak pasti mau sembuh. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang sakit. Tapi setelah sembuh, mereka terkadang tidak peduli lagi dengan kesehatan mereka."

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun mengatakan hal sebijak itu? Luar biasa bukan?

Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian semua. Kesehatan itu mahal. Di saat aku masih normal, aku hanya memikirkan apapun yang menyenangkanku. Kini? Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah kesembuhan.

Doakan aku untuk kemoterapi besok.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Momoyukii: Maaf typonya. Maksud saya adalah batu kali. Terima kasih reviewnya. Ingat bawa payung, karena sedang musim hujan.

Whitypearl: Hahaha tdk ada hubnya dengan kegajean. Thanks reviewnya.

Ginryuumaru: Thanks reviewnya. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan Anda. Kurapika bukannya dikurung paksa, tp karena penyakitnya, dia jadi terpaksa terus terkurung untuk beristirahat. Hahaha


	5. 28 November

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

28 November :

Tidak banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan mengenai kemoterapiku. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Ayah dan ibu baru saja pulang dan sekarang aku sendiri lagi.

Pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang perawat. Usianya masih sangat muda dan gaya bicaranya sangat menyenangkan. Membuatku tenang walau hanya untuk sementara. Dia berkata kepadaku kalau kemoterapi tidak akan seburuk yang aku kira dan dia berharap aku tidak terlalu takut untuk itu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata singkat sambil tersenyum. Mungkin aku jauh lebih mengenal kemoterapi ketimbang dia.

Setelah menjalani serangkaian proses kemoterapi, aku dibawa kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Sepanjang jalan hidungku dapat menangkap aroma obat-obatan yang sangat menusuk. Tapi hidungku sudah kebal dengan bau-bau seperti itu.

Satu suara mengalihkan pandanganku. Begitu aku melirik, aku melihat Gon. Bocah lelaki itu sedang duduk disamping seorang nenek tua. Aku sedikit prihatin melihat infus yang masih terpasang pada tangan nenek itu. Sekilas. Aku hanya bisa melihat Gon sekilas. Karena tepat pada saat itu suster membawaku memasuki kamar.

Disinilah aku berada. Kamar rumah sakit yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku meminta suster agar ranjangku diletakkan di dekat jendela. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan merasa sangat bosan.

Hanya suara jam dinding yang dapat aku dengarkan. Sepi. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa lepas dalam suasana yang ramai. Sungguh malang nasibku.

Aku kembali menatap dunia melalui jendelaku. Aku melihatnya lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kameranya. Senang rasanya bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat mencintai apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Bisakah aku juga mencintai keadaanku sekarang? Aku bisa. Aku harus bisa!

Pemuda itu tidak mengendap-endap lagi. Tapi aku masih tetap bingung melihat cara pengambilan gambar yang ia lakukan. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai fotografi, tapi bukankah objek yang akan ia potret tidak akan terlihat jelas bila ia mengambil gambar dari balik lubang di pohon? Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat ulah pemuda itu.

-OoO-

"Tidak, aku yakin kakak tadi tertawa!" ujar Gon.

"Siapa bilang? Memangnya kau pernah melihatku tertawa?"

"Kalau bohong, kakak tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh!" seru Gon lalu berbalik membelakangiku.

Sebenarnya hal yang kami perdebatkan sangat tidak penting. Tepat pada saat aku tertawa melihat pemuda berambut hitam tadi, Gon memasuki kamarku dan ia melihatku sedang tertawa. Aku berkata kepadanya kalau aku tidak sedang tertawa, tapi Gon bersikukuh berkata bahwa aku tadi tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tadi aku tertawa. Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas?" balasku sambil mencubit pipi Gon.

"Belum. Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya kenapa tadi kakak tertawa. Apa Poci berlari di luar sana? Atau ada hal lain yang membuat kakak tertawa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tertawa."

"Proses penyembuhan kakak akan terhambat kalau kakak terus-terusan berbohong."

Ck! Sial. Gon terlalu pandai untuk anak seusianya. Dengan sangat terpaksa kuceritakan kepadanya mengenai pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu membawa kamera itu. Aku bercerita bagaimana pemuda itu mengendap-endap untuk mendapatkan sebuah foto sampai ia mengambil gambar dari lubang yang ada di pohon.

-OoO-

Setelah Gon pulang, dokter Leorio menemaniku sebentar. Setelah orang tuaku datang, barulah ia meninggalkanku.

"Ibu, ayah," panggilku. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

Ibu mendekatiku dan duduk di samping ranjangku. "Apa? Kau mau hadiah natal ya?"

"Kurapika bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula natal masih sebulan lagi," sela ayahku.

"Bukan. Aku punya satu permintaan lain. Tapi sepertinya permintaanku ini agak sulit."

"Apa itu?"

Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku secara bergantian. Sepertinya mereka berdua kebingungan. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya aku terdiam. Membiarkan mereka menerka-nerka di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kurapika?" tanya ibuku lagi.

Sengan senyum lebar aku membalas. "Aku ingin bukuku ini disimpan dengan baik. Jangan ada seorangpun yang membacanya. Kecuali bila sudah saatnya."

"Kau masih akan terus menulis buku ini, Kurapika. Kau akan terus menulis. Sampai lemarimu penuh dengan tulisanmu. Hari itu masih akan sangat lama."

Ibu mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Dia adalah sosok yang paling mengerti diriku. Meski terkadang dia sangat cerewet, tapi dia tahu yang terbaik untukku. Semoga yang dikatakan oleh ibu benar. Aku ingin lemariku dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tulisanku ini. Karena aku yakin. Aku yakin aku akan tetap hidup lebih lama. Lebih lama dari yang diduga orang-orang. Aku akan membuat mereka semua tercengang.

"Malam ini ibu akan menemanimu disini, jadi kau tidak akan merasa kesepian," lanjut ibuku. "Setelah makan malam, ibu akan kembali lagi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa di sini sendirian?"

"Aku selalu sendirian, ibu. Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

-OoO-

Beberapa menit setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggalkan kamar, terdengar dering telepon. Aku segera menduga kalau yang menelepon itu adalah kakakku.

"Halo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar suara itu. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Suara lembut yang terdengar dari telepon memang suara kakakku. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu menanyakan kabarku.

"Baik-baik saja."

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat. Sesungguhnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan kepadanya. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengajukannya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang? Kemana dia sebenarnya? Apa ini semua salahku? Apa kakak benci padaku?

"Sekarang aku bisa meramal," kata kakak memecah keheningan. Nada bicaranya kini sudah lebih baik dari pada yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku masih tetap mendengar nada penyesalan di balik candaannya itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau ramalkan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Aku mengernyit saat mendengar jawabannya. Seketika itu juga aku merasa dunia terasa terputar, kepalaku pening. Andai aku sedang berdiri, aku pasti akan terjatuh. Untung saja aku sedang duduk bersandar pada ranjangku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kak? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku?" tanyaku secara beruntun. Mungkin kakak akan kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku itu.

"Masih tetap seperti yang dulu. Aku hanya belum sempat mengunjungimu. Maafkan aku," balasnya. "Apa kau sudah mendengar lagu baru berjudul..."

Kakakku terhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkannya sambil tertawa ringan. "Aku sudah lupa judulnya. Aku hanya ingat sedikit dari liriknya."

"Aku terus terkurung di rumah sakit. Dunia bahkan sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui lagu-lagu terbaru?"

Dari seberang sana, aku mendengar kakakku menyanyikan lagu yang ia maksudkan. Dari dulu, aku tahu kalau suara kakakku tidak bisa dikategorikan bagus. Tapi, aku menghargai usahanya. "Aku adalah aku yang ada padaku. Meski pun kau sudah tahu di mana sesungguhnya aku berada, bahkan meski pun dunia memisahkan kita. Aku tetaplah aku."

Aku belum pernah mendengarkan lagu itu. Apa lagu itu memang sedang naik daun? Kalau ya, kenapa aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya? Mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta Gon atau dokter agar aku tidak terlalu ketinggalan zaman.

Aku mengerti maksud kakak menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Dia tetap sama. Dia tidak berubah. Tapi satu kalimat dari lagu itu terasa menyesakkan bagiku. Sampai dunia memisahkan kita. Kalimat itu seakan mengoyak hatiku. Itu hanya sebuah lirik lagu, bukan? Itu tidak berarti aku akan segera mati. Tidak.

"Aku tahu kau mimisan tiga kali dalam hari ini," kata kakakku tiba-tiba. "Aku juga tahu kalau kau baru saja menjalani kemoterapi."

Aku tersentak kaget. Dari mana kakak bisa tahu? Apa dia memang bisa meramal?

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa meramal. Sudah kubilang sejak awal. Oh ya. Ibu dan ayah akan sampai ke kamarmu beberapa menit lagi. Ingatkan ibu agar tidak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kacang-kacangan. Satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan kita ini dari ibu dan ayah. Aku percaya padamu."

Putus.

Kakak memang selalu membuatku kebingungan. Sudah banyak tanda tanya yang tercipta karena dia.

Selang beberapa detik setelah menutup telepon, ibu dan ayah masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku sempat tercengang beberapa saat. Dari mana kakak bisa tahu?

"Ibu," panggilku. "Jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kacang-kacangan."

Aku melihat ibuku terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan tawa. "Akhir-akhir ini ibu memang sering mengkonsumsi kacang-kacangan. Tapi dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku tertegun. Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan? Astaga! Tuhan izinkanlah aku berbohong sekali ini saja. "Ah, tadi dokter memberitahuku," jawabku berbohong.

Sebelum tidur aku melirik sekilas ke jendelaku. Pemuda berambut hitam itu muncul lagi. Aku berusaha menahan tawa ketika aku melihatnya berlari sambil memegang kamera dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang dia lakukan? _Jogging?_

Entah harus dikategorikan seperti apa. Aku ini polos, bodoh, naif, atau apa? Tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai percaya kalau kakakku bisa meramal.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini. Satu lagi, lirik itu juga saya ambil dari fic saya yang lainnya berjudul 'Shadows in the Dark'.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Whitypearl: Thanks reviewnya. Sorry updatenya telat. Anda tahulah bgmn keadaan sy selama tdk update. *ngeeek*

Momoyukii: Thanks reviewnya. Mungkin anda harus mencoba membawa poni kemana-mana. Mungkin akan lebih melindungi. Mungkin.

October Lynx: Thanks reviewnya. Hahahaha! Mungkin ini diary yg dibuat dlm format yg sdkit berbeda.

Unyu: Thanks reviewnya. Ini sdh dilanjut.

Ginryuumaru: Thanks reviewnya. Hahaha. Gon juga suka kamu(?) *plak* (perhatian Anda sedang digombal! Waspadalah Waspadalah!)

Aihara Aya: thanks reviewnya. Semoga chapter kali ini sdh cukup panjang. Kuroronya belum muncul. Nelayan-nelayan(?) Sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkannya *plak* *ngeeek*

Natsu: hahaha. Thanks reviewnya.


	6. E

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

29 November :

Sepanjang hari ini aku tidak berbuat banyak. Aku menghitung lembar demi lembar buku harianku. Masih tersisa 198 lembar lagi. Ini berarti masih sangat lama agar aku bisa menyelesaikannya.

Pagi ini aku melihat pemuda itu lagi. Masih dengan kamera yang sama yang menggantung di lehernya. Sementara kedua tangannya memegangi kamera kecil. Dengan sebelah tangan ia memberi aba-aba agar kedua orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya merapat. Setelah kedua orang itu melakukan persis seperti yang ia katakan, ia mengacungkan jempolnya, menghitung sampai tiga dan mengabadikan gambar kedua orang itu dalam kamera. Mereka berterima kasih lalu pergi setelah mengambil kamera mereka kembali.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu pasti fotografer yang hebat.

Tanpa sadar aku menuliskan ini semua sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang tenar itu. Ternyata lagu itu memang bagus. Kakakku memang selalu benar. Sejak kecil ia selalu menjadi panutanku.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

3 Desember :

Udara semakin dingin. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya sampai ke tulang-benulangku. Tubuhku gemetaran. Sesekali aku memegang cangkir teh hangat yang terletak di meja sebelah kiriku. Berharap kehangatannya bisa menghangatkan tubuhku juga.

Sesekali aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku, mengeratkan pelukanku pada bantal, menarik selimutku dan hal-hal sejenisnya agar aku bisa merasa hangat. Tapi itu malah membuatku menjadi semakin kedinginan.

"Kamarmu dingin sekali."

Aku menoleh, mendapati dokter sudah menutup pintu. Ia berjalan mengambil _remote AC. _

"Ruangan ini sudah sangat dingin, pak dokter. Tidak perlu menyalakan pendingin lagi," tolakku dengan cara yang kupikir aneh. Ya, sepertinya otakku mulai kehilangan kewarasan karena udara dingin.

Dokter berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingin menyalakan penghangatnya."

Bodohnya aku.

"Kau tidak menyalakan penghangat?" dokter bertanya kepadaku setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Aku menggeleng. "Sejak kapan rumah sakit ini punya penghangat ruangan?"

Untunglah dokter selalu datang tepat waktu. Aku merasa beruntung. Untuk Dokter Leorio yang selama ini merawatku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara langsung saat ini. Rasanya sudah cukup aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri berkat insiden penghangat ruangan yang kau ciptakan. Jadi sebaiknya ucapan itu aku katakan lain kali.

"Ada titipan buatmu."

Dokter memberikan sebuah boneka besar kepadaku. Beruang. Sejak kapan aku suka boneka beruang? Tidak. Tidak pernah. Tapi aku tidak menolak kali ini. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena ini adalah kejutan paling istimewa yang pernah aku terima sejak aku menderita penyakit leukemiaku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku memeluk boneka besar itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku. Ketika aku memeluknya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memerhatikan boneka itu dengan seksama. Di sanalah aku menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di kantong yang ada pada perut beruang. Aku membuka kotak itu.

Kalung?

Aku menoleh kepada dokter. "Siapa yang menitipkan ini?"

"Seseorang yang sangat menyukai beruang," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum. Rupanya ini pemberian dari kakakku. Untuk ayah, ibu. Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong pada kalian tentang pemberi boneka ini. Aku berkata kalau dokter yang sudah memberikannya kepadaku. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang kakak. Maafkan aku.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

19 Desember :

Aku ingin menghabiskan buku ini secepatnya. Tapi aku sering bolos dalam menuliskannya. Bukan. Aku bukan malas untuk menuliskannya. Aku hanya tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik untuk ditulis. Semuanya membosankan. Kalian tentu tidak ingin mambaca hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Setiap saat aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Bahkan kian hari rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksaku. Dua kalimat itu terasa membosankan bila kutuliskan terus menerus.

Dari pada berputar-putar dengan penyakit gila ini, sebaiknya aku menuliskan hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik.

Pagi ini aku duduk di dekat jendela untuk menikmati sarapanku. Aku hanya menyentuh susu hangat dan beberapa biskuit. Perutku sudah terasa sangat penuh hanya dengan itu. Sering kali aku membayangkan bentuk lambungku yang kian hari kian mengecil.

Aku menoleh ke jendela. Di sana aku melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang selama ini kukagumi. Ia sedang duduk di kursi taman. Yang membuatku sangat senang, pemuda itu menatapku. Ya! Tidak salah lagi. Ia menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum hangat.

Aku terperanjat ketika melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berlari dari tempat duduknya tadi. Ia memegangi kamera dengan tangan kirinya dan sebuah buku pada tangan kanannya. Aku mengernyit. Apa dia sedang berolahraga? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang berolahraga di hari bersalju, bukan?

Pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Aku mendesah napas berat. Sekarang aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain lagi selain memandangi sarapan yang tidak akan mungkin aku habiskan.

BRAK! Pintuku didobrak dengan sangat keras. Dan untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini aku harus tersenyum gembira.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu sekarang ada di hadapanku.

"Bukuku sudah terbit. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Pemuda itu masih terengah-engah. Aku yakin dia berlari untuk sampai ke kamar ini. Tapi dari mana dia bisa tahu letak kamarku? Dan kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah ia sudah mengenalku?

"Bo-boleh?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kepadaku. Ia menyodorkan buku yang ia pegang kemudian duduk di dekatku.

"Kau tampak lebih kurus sekarang."

Hah? Satu lagi pernyataan yang membuat aku semakin bingung. Apa ia pernah mengenalku sebelumnya? Seingatku tidak. Apa mungkin ia juga sering memerhatikanku dari luar? Ah. Tidak mungkin.

Aku membuka buku itu. Lembaran awalnya berisi kata-kata singkat penulis buku. Seperti yang selalu aku lihat di buku-buku lainnya. Begitu aku membalikkan lembaran buku itu, aku melihat gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang. Wajahnya tak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi dia tampak sangat mengagumkan. Apa ini yang di namakan keajaiban kamera seorang fotografer? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Aku membalikkan lembaran buku itu. Foto gadis yang sama terlihat dalam pose yang berbeda. Aku mengernyit melihat foto-foto tersebut. Ada bisikan jahat di dalam hatiku. Mungkinkah pemuda ini bodoh? Kenapa dia memotret seseorang dengan wajah yang tersamarkan?

Ketika aku sudah sampai di pertengahan buku, barulah aku sadar kalau buku ini adalah kumpulan foto gadis itu. Sepertinya aku mengenali gadis di foto ini. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

"Kau sudah melihat ini sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu. Sebelum aku menjawab, ia melanjutkan sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah tidak mungkin. Lagi pula buku ini baru diterbitkan."

Ketika aku sampai ke halaman terakhir buku itu, aku melihat sebuah gambar. Seorang gadis bermata biru dengan kulit seputih salju. Rambutnya pirang keemasan di bawah cahaya. Sejak awal aku memang benar. Gadis itu adalah kakakku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan buku ini padamu. Ambillah," kata pemuda itu. "Tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat fotomu sendiri."

Pemuda ini salah. Dia bukan aku. Tapi bagaimana caraku mengatakannya?

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Momoyukii: Thanks Anda segera sadar kalau Anda sedikit jahat. Tapi kejahatan Anda masih bisa terampuni, karena masih tergolong sekunder(?). Andaikata Anda melupakan ulangtahun saya, itu dosa besar yang tak terampuni. *ngeeek*

Aihara Aya: thanks reviewnya. Saya mencoba mengikuti saran Anda. Dan akhirnya saya menemukan judul yang tepat untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk sarannya.

Ginryuumaru: Thanks reviewnya. Balasan pertanyaan Anda sudah sy balas melalui PM. Maklum jawaban sy akan sedikit membingungkan *plak*

Whitypearl: thanks reviewnya. Hahaha sabarlah Anda. Oh ya, ingatkan saya untuk mengingatkan Anda untuk mengingatkan saya menulis dengan lebih cepat.


	7. N

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

20 Desember :

Pagi ini sesuatu yang asing mengganggu indera penciumanku. Menggelitik rasa ingin tahuku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Menampakkan iris biruku yang bagaikan warna samudera.

Bau itu tercium semakin kuat. Tapi tidak mengganggu. Aroma itu menyamarkan aroma obat-obatan yang selalu terhirup olehku. Kira-kira ini bau apa? Mulailah aku menerka-nerka sebelum mencari asal wewangian ini. Lotion? Ah tidak. Sepertinya bukan. Bau ini lebih maskulin. Mungkinkah ini bau parfum? Ya. Ini pasti bau parfum seseorang. Bukan milik dokter Leorio tentunya karena aku mengenal bau parfum dokter.

Mataku mulai mencari asal bau tersebut.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun."

Ah ternyata dia. Pemuda dengan kamera. Tapi sedang apa dia di sini?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Menunggumu sampai bangun," jawabnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kuharap kau bersedia menjawabnya."

Aku tahu pemuda ini akan bertanya banyak kepadaku. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Apakah aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kakakku? Ataukah aku harus menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak... Aku berharap kakak menghubungiku lagi. Aku ingin mendiskusikan ini duli sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil dan segelas susu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kuroro. Kau lupa?"

"Mungkin."

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kekhawatiran di matanya. Meski menurutku dia salah, kuakui aku senang seseorang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Aku menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, "Leukemia."

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu terbelalak. "Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana caramu keluar hari itu?"

Ini akan sedikit sulit. Aku tahu hal itu. Cepat atau lambat aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kuroro salah paham. Aya bukanlah aku. Bagaimana pun usahaku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti kakakku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Datanglah lain hari. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya."

Ketika ibu datang pada malam hari, aku memintanya untuk membawa album fotoku ke rumah sakit. Ia menyanggupi, meski raut bingung terlihat di wajahnya.

Kalau aku masih bernapas besok, aku ingin diberi kekuatan untuk dapat memperlihatkan foto itu pada Kuroro. Ia harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

21 Desember :

Mataku sudah tidak bisa terpejam lagi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Aku terbangun jam empat subuh dan tetap terjaga sampai sekarang. Pada pukul setengah tujuh kakak menghubungiku. Kupikir kakak memang bisa meramal. Buktinya, ia bisa tahu saat-saat di mana aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Aku menceritakan semua tentang pemuda bernama Kuroro itu kepada kakak.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan kepadanya? Bagaimana kalau ia melaporkannya kepada ibu?"

Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. "Jangan takut, Kurapika. Katakan pada Kuroro yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa kakak begitu yakin?"

"Karena dia akan datang beberapa saat lagi."

Tepat setelah kakak berkata seperti itu, seseorang memasuki kamarku. Aku ingin berteriak ketakutan begitu melihat Kuroro dan Gon telah memasuki ruanganku. Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kakak melakukannya, tapi begitu tersadar telepon sudah diputuskan olehnya.

"Kak!" seru Gon. "Apa kabar?"

Aku tersenyum. "Baik."

Gon berlari dan langsung duduk di sampingku. "Hari ini aku datang bersama kak Kuroro."

Aku melirik pemuda itu sekilas. Ia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah vas bening berukuran tinggi dan meletakkannya di meja bundar di dekatku. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang masih segar dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam vas.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ruangan ini perlu pergantian suasana."

Kurasa dia memang benar. Ruangan ini perlu pergantian suasana dan sepertinya pemuda bernama Kuroro itu telah berhasil mengubah suasana di ruangan ini meski hanya sedikit.

Aku menoleh lagi kepada Gon. Bocah itu mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan tulis dan kertas. "Maukah kau membantuku untuk membuat kartu natal?"

Benar juga. 25 Desember. Aku hampir saja melupakan hari natal.

Tanganku mengambil selembar kertas yang dipegang oleh Gon lalu mulai membuat kartu natal.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Aku hanya diam. Gon yang langsung mengangguk dan mengizinkan Kuroro untuk ikut bergabung bersama kami. Pagi itu kami membuat kartu natal bersama-sama.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

22 Desember :

Kuroro membawa beberapa tangkai bunga pagi ini, mengganti bunga yang kemarin dan memberi sedikit air pada vas.

"Kudengar bibi akan keluar kota besok," kata Kuroro sambil berbalik menatapku. "Berarti kau sendirian."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa ibu memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kuroro mulai mengenal ibuku sejak kemarin. Kuakui ia pemuda yang pandai berbicara. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ia bisa membuat ibuku percaya kalau ia adalah teman lamaku sewaktu SMA dulu. Tapi aku bersyukur ia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa mengenai foto-foto Aya kepada ibu.

"Sebelum pulang bibi menitipkanmu padaku. Katanya jangan sampai Kurapika lupa dengan kemoterapinya," balas Kuroro.

Aku mengangguk. Kurasa aku memang butuh seorang teman. Dengan kehadirannya di sini, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Sisi buruknya, mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk berbincang dengannya sementara buku ini jadi terbengkalai begitu saja.

"Kemoterapi," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba. "Kapan?"

"Besok."

Aku melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu malam natal nanti. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Ya. Aku sangat ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini. Tapi apa dokter mengizinkan? Bagaimana dengan ibuku?

Aku berpikir dengan keras.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang akan menanyakannya pada dokter. Tugasmu hanya meminta izin pada bibi setelah dokter membeeri izin."

Lega. Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi aku senang dengan ajakannya. Aku akan keluar. Menyentuh dunia luar yang selama ini hanya bisa kupandangi melalui balik jendelaku.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Album foto.

"Kuroro," panggilku. "Aku mau kau melihat ini."

Kulihat Kuroro mulai berjalan mendekat kepadaku. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat album foto yang ada di tanganku. "Album foto?"

"Ya. Kau harus melihatnya."

Pemuda itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat fotoku dan Aya. Awalnya kupikir Kuroro akan marah karena merasa tertipu oleh kemiripan kami berdua. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak marah sama sekali. Ia bahkan menemaniku sampai malam. Bertanya banyak hal mengenai aku dan kakakku. Meski sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu banyak mengenai kakakku. Namun aku berusaha menceritakan semua yang aku ketahui kepada pemuda bernama Kuroro ini.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

23 Desember :

Hari ini aku menjalani kemoterapi seperti yang sudah sering aku jalani sebelumnya. Aku sangat terkejut saat dokter memeriksa keadaan tubuhku. Ia berkata kalau aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Kurasa memang seperti itu. Beberapa hari ini aku juga sudah tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang selama ini aku rasakan. Seakan-akan penyakit gila itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Berita gembiranya, dokter mengizinkanku keluar saat malam natal besok. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Ah, satu lagi. Hari ini Kuroro membawa bunga mawar berwarna biru. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku saat melihat mawar biru itu. Mawar biru berarti impian yang terwujud. Selain itu, mawar biru juga menjadi lambang cinta.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

24 Desember :

Akhirnya pagi datang juga. Aku sudah siap sejak tadi. Dengan baju hangat dan topi. Begitu melihat penampilanku di depan cermin, aku seperti melihat anak kecil yang akan bermain pada hari bersalju.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Pemuda itu baru saja datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia langsung mengganti mawar biru kemarin dengan bunga yang baru. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka mawar biru itu. Sayangnya aku tidak mungkin menolak bila Kuroro mau menggantinya dengan bunga yang lain.

"Tunggu!"

Ia menoleh kepadaku. Menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil air."

Aku bergegas mengambil air dan memasukkannya ke dalam vas. Setelah selesai, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kuroro bersama kameranya.

"Kau sudah jarang membawa kameramu," kataku.

Kuroro menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ini? Aku selalu membawanya. Mungkin kau hanya tidak memerhatikan keberadaannya."

Apa benar seperti itu? Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah melihat kamera itu. Mungkin karena Kuroro menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat.

"Ayo berangkat."

Aku mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Suara langkah kaki kami bergema di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa kali Kuroro berbalik untuk memastikan apa aku masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi kami untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku ingin mengatakan betapa senangnya hatiku meninggalkan rumah sakit. Rasanya seperti keluar dari semua kesesakan.

Kami berjalan menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Tempat pertama aku melihat Kuroro. Hari itu ia tampak sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda di balik jendela. Sekarang ia menjadi temanku. Berdiri di sampingku.

Tanganku menyentuh salju yang menumpuk pada bangku taman. Rasanya salju menjadi lebih lembut. Terakhir kali aku memegang salju rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Aku mengingat sebuah kejadian. Kuroro pernah mengambil gambar dari balik lubang di pohon. Aku ingin melihat sendiri dari lubang pohon itu.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, aku melihat Kuroro sedang sibuk memotret pemandangan. Aku yakin ia tidak akan marah kalau aku pergi sebentar.

Ternyata pohon yang aku cari tidak berada jauh dari tempat kami tadi. Aku berjinjit dan mengintip dari lubah yang ada di pohon. Dari lubang itu aku melihat Kuroro sedang mengambil gambar. Mungkin itu adalah perbedaan seorang fotografer. Selalu ada gambar menarik yang bisa ia abadikan dalam kameranya.

"Kurapika," panggil pemuda itu. "Ayo kemari."

Aku langsung bergegas menemui Kuroro. "Ada apa?"

"Kita akan pergi ke studioku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kami menaiki bus dan turun di sebuah pusat penjualan barang-barang elektronik. Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit membentengi jalan yang kami lalui. Apa selama ini aku tertinggal? Sepertinya zaman sudah sangat berubah. Aku menjadi seperti manusia purba yang hidup di zaman modern.

Kami berjalan melalui sebuah lorong sempit lalu memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di sana. Begitu masuk ke dalam, mataku langsung melihat foto yang tak asing di mataku-Foto-foto Aya.

"Aku berencana mengeluarkan buku keduaku awal tahun depan," ucap Kuroro.

"Apa temamu kali ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. "Aku akan menampilkan semua yang aku dapatkan."

Aku mengangguk. Mataku terus mengamati setiap foto yang ada.

"Aku juga akan memasukkan foto ini."

Aku berjalan kearahnya melirik gambar yang Kuroro perlihatkan padaku. Di sana terdapat foto seorang gadis yang sedang mengamati mawar biru pada sebuah vas.

"Kapan kau mengambil ini?"

Kuroro tertawa. "Saat aku membawa mawar itu. Ah, aku juga akan memasukkan gambar ini."

Itu adalah sebuah gambar jemari yang sedang menyentuh tumpukan salju. Ini adalah suatu keajaiban lain dari seorang fotografer. Dia bisa mengubah sesuatu yang biasa menjadi luar biasa. Bahkan foto sederhana ini bisa menjadi sangat menarik di mataku.

"Mungkin foto ini perlu diedit lagi," katanya. "Tanganmu terlihat pucat sekali. Aku takut orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan salju dan tanganmu."

Setelah kami meninggalkan studio, Kuroro mengajakku berkeliling. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran kecil. Makanan yang kami pesan tidak istimewa. Tapi mengingat makanan sehari-hariku adalah makanan rumah sakit, makanan yang kami pesan jadi terasa sangat enak.

Tuhan, aku ingin merayakan natal besok. Izinkan aku merayakannya.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

25 Desember :

"Selamat natal."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang aku dengarkan ketika aku bangun. "Selamat natal, dokter," balasku.

"Temanmu belum datang?"

"Sepertinya belum. Ada apa?"

Dokter memberi sebuah kado berukuran sangat besar kepadaku. "Dari seseorang yang sangat menyukai beruang."

Aku tersenyum. Itu pasti kakak. "Sampaikan padanya kalau aku sangat berterima kasih. Oh, dan satu lagi."

Aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di bawah bantalku. "Berikan ini padanya."

Dokter meninggalkanku setelah memberi obat dan sarapan. Tidak lama setelah itu Kuroro datang. Membawa sebuah kado natal untukku. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa bunga baru untuk di letakkan di vas.

Kami membuka kado natal bersama setelah aku mengambil air untuk bungaku.

Aku sangat bersyukur untuk hari ini. Karena aku bisa melewati hari natal pada tahun ini.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Ginryuumaru : Ya. Kakaknya itu OC yang sudah pernah saya munculkan di fic lain saya. Yang berjudul In My Memory. Bila Anda tergelitik untuk melihat fic saya yang itu, Anda bisa langsung klik nama saya di bagian paling atas(?) Dan mencari judulnya *plak* *digiring masuk kandang* Oh ya.. Thanks reviewnya.

Whitypearl : Astaga! Begitukah?! Kejamnya Kuroro. *ngeeek* *plak* Thanks Reviewnya.

Aihara Aya : Thanks reviewnya. Ini sdh update. Ya, kakaknya OC.. Hahaha.

Momoyukii : Thanks reviewnya. Sy senang tiap Anda memberi masukan. Karena sy jadi bisa banyak belajar. Apa Anda berpikiran yg sama seperti saya? Gading sy terlalu banyak retak(?) *plak* hahaha Sepertinya sdh lama sekali sejak kita terakhir berkomunikasi. Jangan lupa bersantai(?) Di saat kesibukan melanda Anda. Karena nanti gading Anda retak(?)


	8. D

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kurapika's POV

-OoO-

26 Desember :

Begitu fajar menyingsing aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Meski masih terasa berat, aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku.

"Oh, hai. Kau terbangun? Maafkan aku."

Aku melihat Kuroro sedang sibuk dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru baginya untuk mengganti bunga setiap hari di rumah sakit.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang ambil air."

Kakiku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil air secukupnya dan memberikannya pada Kuroro. Pemuda itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Hanya balasan singkat yang aku berikan padanya. Tubuhku masih terasa lelah. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan ini aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Anehnya, aku merasa sehat. Kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Apa kau mau ikut berjalan-jalan bersamaku? Kudengar banyak tempat menarik yang wajib dikunjungi sebelum tahun ini berakhir," pemuda itu mengajak.

Meski tubuhku masih terasa lemas dan kelelahan, aku tidak kuasa menolak ajakan itu. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatakan kalau sesungguhnya aku ingin tetap tinggal. Sebagian dari diriku memang sangat memerlukan istirahat. Tapi sebagian lagi mengatakan kalau aku harus keluar. Entah bagian mana yang sebenarnya hanya merupakan egoku sendiri. Apa mungkin karena selama ini aku terus terkurung di kamar rumah sakit? Aku tahu berbagai pertanyaan ini tidak mungkin terjawab oleh siapa pun kecuali diriku seorang.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, akhirnya aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Asal dokter mengizinkan."

Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang terasa mekar saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Tidak. Mungkin bukan mekar. Lebih terasa senang hingga ingin meledak. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Ya, kurasa seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin apa yang kurasakan jauh lebih besar dari yang dapat aku deskripsikan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk bersiap-siap sementara aku meminta izin pada dokter," Kuroro berbalik hendak meninggalkan pintu. Sebelum keluar ia menambahkan lagi, "Jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangatmu. Di luar sangat dingin."

Setelah Kuroro meninggalkan ruangan, aku segera bersiap-siap. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat terkejut menyadari pemuda itu pergi begitu lama. Membuat aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Apa sesulit itu meminta izin pada dokter? Kupikir hanya perlu berkata 'bolehkan aku keluar bersama...' Dan jawaban akan langsung diberikan. Namun aku bisa memastikan kalau prosedurnya tidak semudah itu. Buktinya hingga saat ini Kuroro belum juga kembali. Apa sebenarnya dokter tidak mengizinkan?

KRING! Dering telepon rumah sakit berbunyi. Aku bergegas mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo?" Sapaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku membalas, "Baik-baik saja. Jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Kuharap aku bisa segera sembuh. Bagaimana denganmu, kak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya. Dari seberang sana terdengar tawa riang. "Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kakak bertanya padaku apa aku ingin menemuinya atau tidak. Kupikir itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Tentu saja aku sangat ingin menemuinya! Sangat ingin. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sekarang adalah saat yang paling tepat. Kemudian aku menjawab dengan cepat tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Aku mau! Tentu saja mau."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau berjanji padaku."

"Aku menunggumu di tempat rahasia kita dulu," kakakku berkata dengan setengah berbisik. "Rahasiakan pertemuan kita dari ibu dan ayah. Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Kurapika?"

"Tentu saja," aku membalas. "Dan terima kasih hadiah natal darimu."

Telepon langsung terputus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa telepon itu putus begitu seseorang memasuki pintu kamarku. Ini mungkin sedikit ajaib. Tapi yang memasuki kamarku adalah kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Ini menguatkan pernyataanku bahwa kakak memang seorang peramal. Ia yang tidak ingin diketahui keberadaannya oleh kedua orang tuaku langsung menutup telepon ketika ayah dan ibuku masuk. Berarti ia sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Ibuku bertanya. "Kenapa kau begitu rapi?"

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahku. Ibu langsung menyela, "Kencan, eh?"

Tepat pada saat itu juga Kuroro memasuki ruangan. "Kurapika ayo pergi."

Kami berdua meminta izin pada ibu dan ayah lalu pergi. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Dua hal yang mungkin membuat mereka sangat terkejut. Pertama, aku sudah jauh lebih sehat. Kedua, masalah Kuroro. Ibu pasti sudah menyadari perubahan yang terjadi dalam diriku sejak aku mulai berteman dengan Kuroro.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu membawaku ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di sana, aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah menjadi asing dengan tempat yang ramai seperti ini.

Kami berjalan-jalan sepanjang hari sampai kami merasa kelelahan. Kuroro mengajakku untuk beristirahat di sebuah cafe. Ketika kami sedang menunggu pesanan, pemuda itu bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau terbentur?"

Aku kebingungan. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lenganmu memar."

Aku melihat lengan kiriku. Ya, sepertinya memang memar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

27 Desember :

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbagun dengan perasaan senang yang tidak pernah terlukiskan sebelumnya. Aku bergegas bersiap-siap. Begitu selesai aku melihat Kuroro sudah ada di ruanganku. Membawa bunga baru. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Seperti yang juga sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, aku mengambil air untuknya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" Pemuda itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberi tahukannya pada ibu dan ayahku. Ini rahasia antara kau, aku dan kakakku."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Kami meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum jam sembilan pagi. Berjalan melalui taman kota yang masih sepi. Kami menyapa Gon yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah perpustakaan kota. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kuroro mengangguk. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Berlari memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang berada tepat di samping kanan perpustakaan. Setelah menemukan sebuah pintu kecil, aku memasuki pintu itu-Akses satu-satunya menuju gudang belakang perpustakaan.

"Kurapika?"

Aku menoleh. Suara itu? Tidak salah lagi. Aku melihat sosok kakakku. Rambutnya tergerai indah. Aku langsung berlari memeluk kakakku.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kurapika?"

Aku belum mampu berkata-kata. Yang pasti aku sangat merindukan kakak. Sangat, sangat merindukannya. Sekarang rasa rindu itu sempurna menguap. Menghilang, lenyap. "Kenapa kakak tidak pernah pulang?" Aku bertanya.

Pagi itu kakak menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang cita-citanya yang ditentang oleh kedua orang tuaku, tentang penyesalannya dan tentang seberapa besar rasa rindunya padaku. Sebenarnya jauh di dasar hatiku, aku tahu semua yang ia ceritakan belumlah lengkap. Masih ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Tapi aku yakin ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Ia pasti akan memberitahukannya kepadaku suatu saat nanti.

Aku bertanya pada kakak kapan ia akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku memberitahukan kepadanya seberapa besar kerinduan ayah padanya. Kuceritakan juga hari-hari saat ibu menangis berhari-hari setelah kakak pergi. Tapi kakak hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan kata maaf.

Kakakku memang penuh misteri.

Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mendasari itu semua. Meski sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

28 Desember :

Selamat pagi.

Kali ini aku menuliskan buku harianku sebelum matahari terbit dan sebelum Kuroro datang. Aku yakin hari ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Karena sepanjang hari ini aku akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutinku. Tapi aku cukup yakin hasilnya akan bagus. Buktinya aku sangat sehat.

Kemarin Kuroro juga mengajakku melihat kota dari ketinggian. Ia berkata kalau kota akan jauh lebih indah bila dilihat dari tempat tinggi. Tapi bagiku kota selalu terlihat sama. Apalagi mengingat aku yang selama ini selalu melihat dunia dari balik jendela kamarku.

Oh, aku baru saja melihat memar di lenganku. Hari ini tampak lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Bahkan memar itu terlihat juga di kakiku. Ini membuatku sedikit ketakutan.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

29 Desember :

Aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku tidak sehebat kakak. Kakak bisa menerka banyak hal dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak dengan aku.

Hasil pemeriksaan kemarin sangat mencengangkan. Aku tidak yakin hasil pemeriksaan yang aku lihat kemarin adalah milikku. Mungkin saja hasil pemeriksaan itu tertukar dengan milik orang lain.

Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, keadaanku jauh dari baik. Sangat buruk mungkin?

Ada hal lain yang membuat aku semakin tidak menyukai situasi ini. Kuroro tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padaku.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu," kataku.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku langsung membawamu pulang saat itu. Mungkin keadaanmu akan jauh lebih baik bila kau segera pulang."

Sepanjang hari Kuroro terus bersamaku. Menjaga mungkin menjadi kata yang lebih tepat. Ada rasa senang saat dia ada di dekatku. Tapi aku benci saat ia berkata seolah-olah dialah yang menyebabkan aku sampai jatuh sakit.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

30 Desember :

Pagi ini Kuroro mencegahku untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan mengambilkan air untuknya.

"Aku sehat," kataku lirih. "Kau pasti tahu aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Semuanya tergantung pada pikiranmu. Kalau kau merasa dirimu sehat maka kau akan sehat. Tapi kalau kau merasa dirimu tidak sehat maka kau akan sakit."

"Aku sehat," balasku lagi dengan sengit.

Kali ini tatapn pemuda itu berubah lembut tapi terlihat penuh belas kasihan. Membuatku merasa makin tidak berguna. "Kau perlu istirahat agar kau menjadi semakin sehat."

Tatapannya itu seolah mantra di kepalaku. Seketika itu juga aku terdiam. Tenang, dan terus berpikir. Mungkin aku memang perlu istirahat agar aku semakin cepat pulih.

Hari ini Kuroro juga terus bersamaku. Menjagaku sepanjang malam. Terima kasih...

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

31 Desember :

Tubuhku menggigil sepanjang hari. Rasa dingin seakan sampai ke tulangku. Dinginnya serasa meremukkanku dari dalam. Berulang kali Kuroro harus memanggil suster untuk memberikan selimut tambahan kepadaku. Ia bahkan harus menghangatkan supku berulang-ulang kali karena aku mengeluh kedinginan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu terus ia gemakan dan aku selalu mengangguk menjawabnya.

Aku sudah berjuang dengan keras. Apa ini akan menjadi akhirnya? Tidak. Aku belum mau mati. Aku ingin terus hidup. Bila aku mati hari ini juga, aku tidak mau Kuroro yang ada di sampingku. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit.

"Kuroro," aku memanggilnya. Suaraku bergetar karena kedinginan. "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

"Apa itu?"

Aku berusaha mengukir senyuman. "Hari ini kau harus pulang. Kau juga harus beristirahat."

"Malam ini," pemuda itu menjawabku. "Malam tahun baru."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum. "Kalau begitu pulanglah. Kau harus merayakan tahun baru."

Kuroro menggeleng. Ia menatap kedua iris biruku. "Aku belum pernah merayakan tahun baru di rumah sakit. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Dasar bodoh."

Kuroro tertawa. "Setelah itu aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan pulang. Besok pagi aku akan datang lagi."

Kami menautkan jari kelingking kami. Tanda kesepakatan. Tangan pemuda itu jadi terasa sangat hangat. Kupikir karena aku sedang kedinginan.

Aku tersentak saat Kuroro benar-benar menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Apa ruangan ini sangat dingin? Kupikir aku sudah menyalakan penghangatnya."

Rasa panas itu terasa tidak hanya pada kedua tanganku. Tapi juga sampai pada wajahku.

Kami bercerita banyak hal bersama. Sampai waktu menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam. Ia meminta agar aku segera tidur. Aku menurut. Setengah jam berlalu tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memejamkan mataku. Terdengar suara Kuroro merapikan barang-barangnya. Aku yakin ia akan segera pulang.

Langkahnya terdengar jelas di ruangan kamarku. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di sisi ranjangku. "Selamat tahun baru, Kurapika." Pemuda itu berbisik.

Kurasakan jemarinya menyibakkan rambutku. Demi Tuhan, aku rela menutup buku ini langsung dengan kata selesai saat kurasakan ia mengecup keningku.

Pemuda itu membuatku terjaga hingga pukul tiga pagi.

-Kurapika-

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul 'Vedere'. Saya menganjurkan(?) untuk membaca fic Vedere juga. Agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini.

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah Anda baca sebelumnya, fic ini dibuat dalam bentuk buku harian. Oleh karena itu setiap chapternya mungkin akan terasa singkat.

Sekali lagi, ingat review. Bwahahahaha! *diungsikan*

Balasan Review:

Ginryuumaru : Thanks reviewnya. Seperti yang tertera pada A/n, fic ini adalah fic dengan berbentuk buku harian. Oleh sebab itu fokusnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi percayalah ini romance. *mulai tdk nyambung*

Whitypearl : Maaf sebelumnya karena masih setia menggunakan nama whitypearl, karena rasanya lebih sreg di hati(?) *plak* Thanks Reviewnya. Ahahaha mungkin review Anda akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Aihara Aya : Thanks reviewnya. Hahaha beruntunglah Anda memiliki nama yang sama(?) *kembali tdk nyambung* Mungkin Kurapika tdk merayakannya karenaaa *senggol Kurapika* Hey, kenapa kau tdk merayakan hari ibu?

Momoyukii : Thanks reviewnya. Sy senang tiap Anda memberi review. Karena review Anda selalu imut(?) Dan lucu(?) Sehingga sy suka membacanya sambil buat spring roll(?). Tapi sepertinya tebakan Anda cukup benar. Sudikah Anda menebak lagi untuk Chapter depan?

ShaKuraChan : Thanks reviewnya. Salam kenal juga. Hn, mungkinkah Anda baru membaca fic ini? Kalau ya, maka marilah sy mengajak Anda untuk membaca cerita awalnya yang berjudul Vedere.


	9. Epilog

Everything and Nothing

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta, Kuroro's POV

-OoO—

Sepuluh adalah angka yang sempurna, dan manusia selalu mengejar kesempurnaan itu. Tidak dalam karir belaka. Hanya segelintir orang yang berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ketidaksempurnaan yang bisa membuat kita semua menjadi lebih maju dari hari ke hari. Bila segalanya telah sempurna, maka hidup akan kehilangan warna-warninya. Kalian juga berpikir seperti itu bukan?

Aku bangun dari tidurku pagi ini. Sedikit terlambat memang. Ketika aku membuka mata, seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Terasa sedikit remai di punggung. Hanya sedikit, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu memerdulikannya. Ketika mata onyxku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, aku sontak bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung bersiap-siap meninggalkan apartemenku-Menepati janji kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Usai menyelesaikan acara bersiap-siapku, aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan apartemen. Aku memulai hariku dengan mampir ke toko bunga tidak jauh dari rumahku. Kebiasaan ini telah aku lakukan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Cukup lama hingga aku tidak dapat mengingat kapan dan bunga apa yang pertama kali aku beli di toko ini. Bibi penjual bunga bahkan telah menyiapkan buket bunga untukku setiap pagi. Kadang aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang begitu terlarut dalam kebiasaan seperti ini. Awalnya aku merasa prihatin pada diriku sejak pertama kali aku menapaktilasi kebiasaan baruku. Siapa sangka seorang pemuda penggila fotografi sepertiku bisa mencari informasi mengenai bunga? Cukup bodoh bukan?

"Hari ini kau terlamabat," sahut bibi penjual bunga padaku sembari memberikan buket bunga padaku. Ia tersenyum kepadaku setelah itu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup ganjil di telingaku. "Kalau boleh tahu, untuk siapa semua bunga-bunga ini? Tentunya seorang gadis dan dia bukanlah ibumu."

Insting seorang wanita terkadang tidak boleh kau sepelekan. Terkadang dia menyuarakan ramalannya sambil bercanda hingga kau tidak mengerti apa ia sedang menerka-nerka atau ia memang sudah tahu segala-galanya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan... Selama ini bibi tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadaku, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir sekali lagi seharusnya ia telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu berhari-hari yang lalu.

"Untuk seorang gadis yang spesial," jawabku sekenanya.

"Dia pasti gadis yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian darimu."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, aku segera pamit pada bibi dan langsung mengarahkan tujuanku ke rumah sakit. Biasanya aku datang pagi-pagi sekali dan menunggu seorang gadis membuka matanya di pagi hari. Menampakkan iris birunya yang indah... Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang berpikir aku gila, tapi menurutku menunggu gadis itu bangun sama seperti menunggu matahari terbit. Begitu menentramkan, dan begitu menjanjikan.

Mungkin awalnya berawal dari seorang gadis lain yang memiliki kemiripan luar biasa dengannya. Namanya Aya, saudara kembarnya yang baru aku ketahui setelah mengenal gadis itu beberapa lama. Awalnya aku merasa sangat kagum pada gadis bernama Aya itu. Sosoknya yang misterius, dingin, dan cenderung tertutup membuat aku selalu tertarik kepadanya. Aku mengartikan itu sebagai cinta. Tapi sepertinya saat itu aku masih sangat awam dengan istilah cinta... Saat aku mengenal saudaranya, aku baru mengerti cinta itu apa...

Nama gadis itu Kurapika...

-OoO—

Setiap pagi selalu menjadi saat yang mendebarkan untukku. Aku ingin melihat gadis itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepadaku seperti biasanya. Tapi sebuah perasaan terkutuk lainnya acap kali mengganggu pikiranku. Terkadang aku membayangkan manik indah itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untukku selamanya.

Baiklah lupakan pemikiran itu. Aku muak bila pemikiran itu kembali mengisi benakku. Rasanya aku jadi tidak percaya akan keajaiban yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Di sisi lain aku juga sudah tahu bahwa Kurapika akan pergi suatu hari nanti. Cepat atau lambat...

Itulah sebabnya aku sangat senang bila melihat ia bangun di pagi hari...

Sial sekali aku harus bangun kesiangan di pagi ini. Itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihatnya bangun dan membuka matanya. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar. Selama ia ada dan terus tersenyum padaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang saat aku tiba di rumah sakit. Sekali lagi aku melirik bunga yang sedang aku genggam dengan sebelah tanganku. Warnanya biru, dan aku yakin Kurapika akan menyukainya. Aku masuk ke dalam lift bersama dengan beberapa perawat dan seorang kakek yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Aku melihat seorang perawat yang sering membawakan obat ke kamar Kurapika. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyapanya.

Lift berjalan lambat. Dari angka satu hingga lima hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahku, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu. Masih sama seperti biasanya, dengan tirai putih dan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar. Aku melihat suster sedang merapika ranjang Kurapika. Biasanya pada waktu seperti ini ia memang harus menjalani terapi, oleh sebab itu aku diam saja dan langsung mencari vas untuk menyimpan bunga yang baru saja aku beli.

"Gadis itu menunggumu sejak pagi."

Aku menoleh. Benarkah? Aku menjadi merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Kurapika menunggu. Kulihat Suster itu melirikku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia sudah pergi. Sebelum pergi ia menitipkan ini kepadaku."

Suster itu lalu mengambil vas berisikan air dan meletakkannya di dekatku. "Ia takut tidak sempat mengambilkan air lagi untuk bunga-bungamu. Jadi dia menitipkannya kepadaku."

Suatu keheningan tidak sengaja tercipta di antara kami selama beberapa saat. Kurasa perawat muda itu tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini hingga ia melanjutkan, "Kurapika gadis baik. Bahkan sebelum ia pergi, ia masih mengingatmu."

Tunggu... Pergi? Pergi yang di maksudkan...

"Semua perawat akan mengingat gadis itu selamanya."

DEG!

Hari itu akhirnya datang juga di saat yang sangat tidak aku duga. Sejak dulu aku memang tahu akan ada hari dimana aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat senyumnya, tidak bisa lagi bercanda tawa dengannya dan akan ada hari di saat dia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi aku belum siap untuk itu. Bahkan aku masih menggenggam tangannya kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu! Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini...

Rasa penyesalan yang menyesakkan mulai menyebar cepat. Mulai menyeruak dari dadaku, hingga terasa mengendalikan seluruh tubuhku. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri. Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mencari dokter yang selama ini menangani Kurapika. Sebelum aku sampai di depan ruangan dokter, dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat kedua orang tua gadis pirang itu sedang menangis sambil mendengarkan dokter yang sedang berbicara. Itu membuatku lemas. Kali ini jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang yang aku rasakan saat aku membuka mataku pagi tadi.

Kakiku melangkah masuk kembali ke ruangan Kurapika. Mengamati vas yang hanya berisikan air. Tatapan nanarku memandang vas itu dengan penuh rasa kesedihan. Kupikir aku hancur ketika mendengar kabar naas ini. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Kali ini berbeda saat orangtuaku menghalangiku mengejar impian dan cita-citaku.

Sungguh... yang ini jauh lebih menyesakkan... rasanya perih...

Tanganku memasukkan bunga biru yang aku bawa ke dalam vas. Satu demi satu bunga itu menghiasi vas. Kulakukan ini semua untuk menghargai apa yang telah Kurapika berikan sebelum ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ini adalah bunga terakhir di mana Kurapika sendiri yang memberi air untuknya, dan akan menjadi bunga yang paling indah yang pernah aku persembahkan untuknya, meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya sama sekali...

-OoO—

Aku meninggalkan kamar milik Kurapika. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku aku melihat helaian rambut berwarna pirang keemasan berjalan memasuki lift. Ini bukan imajinasi! Segera saja aku berlari mengejarnya, namun sayang pintu lift tertutup dengan cepat. Aku berlari mencari tangga dan menuruninya sambil berlarian, berhenti di tiap lantai hanya untuk melihat di mana Kurapika berhenti. Kulihat pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga dan gadis pirang itu keluar. Berjalan memasuki kafe sambil menunduk.

Aku berlari menghampirinya. "Ku-"

Aku terhenti. Meski serupa, tapi ia gadis yang berbeda dengan Kurapika. Secara fisik mereka sama, tapi aku mengenal Kurapika... Dan gadis yang kini menoleh kepadaku bukan Kurapika... Itu adalah Aya... Kulihat matanya sembab.

"Kau Kuroro bukan?" tanya Aya kepadaku.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku."

Gadis yang serupa dengan Kurapika itu tertawa dengan lirih. "Kurapika selalu bercerita tentangmu."

"Maafkan aku, kupikir tadi kau Kurapika."

Aya memberikan isyarat kepadaku agar kami berbincang di dalam kafe. Kami duduk berhadapan di meja yang berada tepat di tengah kafe. Sebenarnya melihat wajah Aya sama saja dengan melihat wajah Kurapika. Tapi kesan yang ditinggalkannya berbeda... Apalagi kalau kau sudah mengenal gadis itu...

Bahkan mencintainya...

"Kau sudah sering mendengar cerita tentangku dari Kurapika?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa kau pergi dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali. Kau sangat mencintai adikmu, bukan?"

Aya kembali tersenyum lirih. "Ceritanya sangat panjang... Kedua orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Aku berhenti diam-diam saat kuliah karena aku lebih tertarik untuk menjadi model."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Menjadi model? Kalau Aya memang ingin menjadi model, maka ia seharusnya senang saat aku menawarkan padanya untuk menjadi model. Kembali aku memusatkan perhatianku kepadanya.

"Aku melarikan diri dari rumah karena ingin mendapatkan kebebasan hidup yang aku impikan. Tapi kabar buruk mengenai Kurapika yang terkena leukemia membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya saja aku terus melanjutkan kuliah dan menjadi dokter, aku bisa menolong Kurapika. Tapi semuanya berakhir. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menjalani kedua profesi itu dan tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Aku berpikir akan satu hal," aku menautkan kedua tanganku. "Bagaimana caramu keluar masuk rumah sakit dengan mudah tanpa diketahui kedua orang tuamu saat kau memiliki kembaran yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit ini?"

"Kau pemuda yang sangat jeli," Aya berkomentar. Bahkan hati kecilku tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan pernyataannya tadi sebagai pujian atau sindiran.

"Dokter yang selama ini menangani Kurapika adalah calon suamiku."

Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak berpikir ini semua adalah kebetulan. "Kau memilih dokter itu karena kau berpikir dia bisa menyembuhkan adikmu?"

Aya menggeleng pelan. Dan itu membantuku menyimpulkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi penutup dari buku ini...

Ketika aku menuliskan semuanya ini aku menyempatkan diri membolak-balikkan buku milik Kurapika dan menemukan tulisan ini di bagian paling akhir buku. Kata-kata yang akan selalu tertanam baik di sanubariku...

'_Bertemu denganmu adalah suatu keajaiban. Sama seperti hidup, kesempatan, dan pengharapan. Bila suatu saat nanti keajaiban terjadi padamu, luapkan dengan kata-kata, lukis pada kanvas, tuliskan, dan bagikan kepada dunia.'_

-OoO—

Mungkin gadis itu sudah tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menutup buku ini dengan kata 'selesai'seperti yang ia impikan. Tapi aku akan meyakinkannya dari sini bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Sudah selesai untuk penderitaan yang harus ia rasakan, dan sudah selesai untuk tugasnya menuliskan semua yang ia rasakan ke dalam buku ini.

Untuk Kurapika, gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah mengajarkan apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya untukku. Itu bukan persoalan rasa atau pun karena penampilan fisik. Bukan juga tentang emosi semata... Terima kasih telah memberikan sebuah pemahaman baru dan benar tentang cinta. Tentang menerima dalam keadaaan apa pun, dan tentang kesetiaan sampai akhir... Aku jadi benar-benar mengerti tentang realitas cinta...

_Cinta itu tidak memandang siapa, apa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan kapan. Cinta itu hadir disaat kau tidak menyadarinya, dan cinta itu yang akan membuatmu terus hidup dan memperjuangkannya._

_THE END_

-OoO—

A/n: Taraaaaa! Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Ampuni saya bila banyak kesalahan dan keterlambatan dalam updatenya. Saya mengingatkan Anda sekalian untuk membaca VEDERE agar bisa lebih memahami cerita ini. Dan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang masih setia menunggu akhir dari fic ini. Tiada gading yang tak retak jadi saya meminta banyak masukan dari para pembaca sekalian.

Bellissima-kirei : Ya tidak lah. =..= Thx reviewnya.

Momoyukii : Sudah saya lanjutkan tanpa paksaan. Hahaha. Thx reviewnya.

ShaKuraChan : Thx reviewnya. Kurapika pergi, tapi telah meninggalkan banyak hal yang sangat berarti.

Imappyon : thx revienya, dan thx juga sudah mau membaca vedere. Terima kasih juga untuk sarannya, hehehe fic saya memang masih bertabur typo seperti kismis pada roti kismis (?) Semoga di chapter ini typonya lebih sedikit.


End file.
